A Stepping stone for taking Back the Throne Part 1
by Frapanime
Summary: We introduce the first set of characters in the story. Already there's tension between them.


In the depths of hell..where all sin filled souls go to. When their time has come to an end. Where they become slaves to the dark lord that is the devil. The devil...an evil man..a handsome man. Who could use his evil powers, TO SLAY THE SPECIES OF THE WORLD TO DO HIS BIDDING!

Sakura: Dad you really need to stop with your insane rants.

Dementio: Sorry love.

Sakura: You will never change will you?

Dementio: For the greater good? No

Sakura: Haha I love you

Dementio: Now my sweet daughter. My beautiful daughter I wish to give you nothing but, the absolute happiness and protection that you deserve.

Sakura: Yes. Where are you going with this?

Dementio: I have hired a body guard for you to protect you.

Sakura: Father really? Not another one.

Dementio: Yes another one, and you will treat this man with the up most respect.

Sakura: Fine. So who's the willing victim?

Dementio: His name is Kyuubi. A Demon

Sakura: I already have Emiko we don't need anyone else

Dementio: Now Sakura I know that you don't like the idea of a body guard, But please one last time.

Sakura: Fine whatever you say.

Dementio: :)

Sakura: Don't look at me like that. So when is he coming?

Dementio: He should be arriving at dinner tonight.

Sakura: Okay.

Dementio: Good. Go get ready my dear, I'll meet you at dinner.

Dementio kisses Sakura's forehead and then goes back to his work. Sakura just gives a little smile and goes off to her room.

Sakura: -sigh- can he not just understand that I'm grown up and I don't need no babysitter to watch me?

Emiko: I'm watching you Sakura and I've never sat on a baby.

Sakura: It's..not..never mind, and besides I like you watching me.

Emiko: I like watching you it's entertaining.

Sakura: How is it entertaining?

Emiko: Because your kind peaks my interest. Plus your my best friend, and I love you.

Sakura: I love you too

Butler: My lady the lord wishes for you to come down to dinner.

Sakura: OK we'll be down in a few moments. Come on Emiko you coming?

Emiko: Do I have to?

Sakura: No, But I would like you too.

Emiko: Ugh fine I'll go.

Sakura: Hehe yay.

Emiko and Sakura head downstairs to the main dining hall where Dementio sat.

Sakura: So where is he?

Emiko: Who?

Dementio: He should be down momentarily.

Emiko: Who?

Sakura: Well not a very good first impression.

Dementio: Trust me he's a good man he just likes to freshen up nice.

Emiko: Who the fuck is it?

-A man walks downstairs into the dining hall.-

Dementio: Ah there you are Kyuubi. Welcome to Hell!

-Kyuubi stands there with a blank face, and glances around the room. He takes a good look at his surroundings, before presenting himself to the people around him.-

Kyuubi: Some fine architectural work that went into this place.

Dementio: I'm sorry?

Kyuubi: It takes a keen eye to distinctively appreciate the fine artistic work put into the making of this fine castle.

Sakura: -stares-

Dementio: W-well thank you Kyuubi.

Kyuubi: Your quite welcome My Lord.

-Kyuubi's eyes swing over to Sakura and he smiles at her. She faintly blushed.-

Dementio: Now Kyuubi would you be ever so kind to introduce yourself to my daughters?

Kyuubi: Of course -clears throat- My name is Kyuubi No Kitsune. I stand here before you to take the job as your guard, and protect you with my life. That my dear ladies is a promise that I will not break,

-Kyuubi bows to them. Sakura stares at him with a blank expression when suddenly Emiko breaks out, laughing hysterically.-

Emiko: Hahaha! Protect me? That's really funny. Dementio you never told me that we were going to have a dinner and show.

Dementio: Emiko thats enough! this is not a dinner and show this is real. Kyuubi here is going to be your new bodyguard.

Emiko: Why you so cray cray?

Dementio: Excuse me?

Emiko: There is no way in Hell-

Dementio: Haha

Emiko:...There is no fucking way I'm gonna let this skimpy little bastard protect me.

Dementio: Emiko I understand that, but this is for Sakura too.

Emiko: I don't see why we go through the trouble of finding these weak little fuckers when I'm here!

Dementio: Because the two of you are my daughters and I just want the very best for you.

Emiko: Well this is dumb im going to bed.

-With that Emiko leaves the dining hall and proceeds to her room.-

Dementio: Sorry about that Kyuubi. She's always like that.

Kyuubi: It's fine you don't have to apologize

Dementio: No I must you see its just that...shes a special case.

Kyuubi: ?

Sakura: So! Umm Kyuubi you came from the Demon realm correct?

Kyuubi: That is correct

Sakura: So what are you exactly?

Kyuubi: I don't think that that is something I wish to discuss with you my lady.

Sakura: Hmph

Dementio: So Sakura what do you think of him?

Sakura: I want him.

Dementio: Splendid! Kyuubi allow my servant's to show you to your room.

Kyuubi: As you wish

-With that Kyuubi leaves upstairs. Sakura stands from her chair, and secretly follows him to his bedroom.-

Dementio: Love? Where are you going?

-Sakura goes up to the large wooden door and gently touches the handle. When a voice was heard behind.-

Kyuubi: If you plan on entering you must make yourself known.

Sakura: !

Kyuubi: Instead of barging in a man's quarters.

Sakura: This is my home I can barge in any room I wish.

Kyuubi: You are correct in that statement..you may enter.

Sakura: I don't need your permission.

-Sakura enters the room staring at Kyuubi in front of her. He removes the pin from his head, and flips his hair forward allowing it to fall at his feet. He feels his chest all the way down to his waistband of his pants. Sakuras cheeks flush red and she hides her face.-

Kyuubi: What have you never seen a male body before?

Sakura: I-i uhh well..i..

Kyuubi: No shame in saying no.

-Kyuubi smirks and tugs on his pants.-

Kyuubi: Wanna peek?

Sakura: !

Kyuubi: Just kidding im not like that

-Kyuubi smiles and puts his kimono on.-

Sakura: Haha yes. Right, but umm Kyuubi may I ask you something?

Kyuubi: What is it that you need to ask me?

Sakura: I want to know..why you want to protect me. Why did you take the job?

Kyuubi: I took the job because I wanted too.

Sakura: Thats not a very good answer.

Kyuubi: Sorry.

Sakura: You're weird.

Kyuubi: You're silly

Sakura: You're silly

Kyuubi: You're weird

Sakura: Hmph

Kyuubi: You're very funny for a goddess.

Sakura: You're funny for a Demon

Kyuubi: I'm no ordinary Demon.

Sakura: hmm?

Kyuubi: Ill leave you with that. It's getting late and I must turn in for the night. So should you my lady.

Sakura: Oh well okay then.

Kyuubi: Shall I take you to your room?

Sakura: No I'm fine

Kyuubi: I'll take you anyway.

Sakura: I don't need to be escorted to my room.

Kyuubi: But I want to. Is thats so wrong?

Sakura: No. I guess not.

Kyuubi: Good. Now let's go.

Kyuubi took Sakuras hand, and lead her to her room.

Sakura: Thank you Kyuubi.

Kyuubi: Your welcome Sakura.

Sakura: Good night Kyuubi.

Kyuubi: Allow me to stay with you.

Sakura: What?

Kyuubi: I'm protecting and watching you right? So then I must be with you in order to do that.

Sakura: Your not watching me while I sleep.

Kyuubi: But I must in order to protect you.

Sakura: No.

Kyuubi: But.

Sakura: No!

Kyuubi: Yes my lady.

Sakura: Now good night Kyuubi.

Sakura shuts her door and sighs.

Sakura: Emiko get out form under the bed.

Emiko: Grrrrrrrrrr

Sakura: Emiko. Now.

Emiko: Grrrrrowwwwrrrg

Sakura: -sighs and holds up bacon-

Emiko flies out from under the bed, swipes the bacon from Sakuras hands, and retreats back underneath the bed.

Sakura: Really Emiko?

Emiko: Mmmmm

Sakura: Okay fine then. So what do you think about Kyuubi?

Emiko: RAWWWWRRGGGG

Sakura: You don't like him why?

Emiko: rargle flargle mehhh

Sakura: He's not going to take your place and he's not stupid.

Emiko: flargle mahargle rawr grrrr

Sakura: It's only temporary. Once we move into the new house in the human world we will live on our own, Without anyone else around.

Emiko: Hehehe

Sakura: Haha

Emiko: -comes out from under bed- Still I don't like him. Can I eat him?

Sakura: No you can't. I want to test this one out and If I don't like him you can have him.

Emiko: Okay then. Sounds good

Emiko goes over to her bed and lays down. Suddenly shaking, she turns over to her medicine cabinet and takes out her daily pills. Sakura takes her book and starts writing.

Emiko: Sakura?

Sakura: Yes?

Emiko: I love you

Sakura: Love you too.

Sakura awoke from her sleep looking at the ceiling. She could feel a presence in the room.

Sakura: Hello?

Kyuubi: What's wrong my lady?

Sakura looked over to find Kyuubi laying next to her. She screams. Waking Emiko up she runs over to Sakura throwing Kyuubi to the wall.

Emiko: The hell is your problem?!

Kyuubi: -climbs out of wall- I didn't mean to alarm her. It's my job to protect her and watch her.

Emiko: NOT BY SLEEPING WITH HER!

Kyuubi: I didn't..

Emiko: -grabs his neck- Look you illiterate fuck read my lips. You do anything to Sakura to hurt her in anyway I wont go easy on you in the slightest. You got that?

Kyuubi: -shaking-

Emiko: Ha this guy is a pussy straight up pussy.

Emiko drops Kyuubi onto the ground and walks to Sakura.

Kyuubi: I-I'm sorry I'll leave now.

Sakura: No wait don't go.

Kyuubi: huh?

Emiko: Ugh really?

Kyuubi: Why?

Sakura: Why do you talk to me?

Kyuubi: What do you mean?

Sakura: All the body guards I have had. Just stood there never talked to me. They were practically under my fathers total control, but not you. You came up to me and talked to me. Like you weren't afraid of me or annoyed.

Kyuubi: Why on earth would someone be afraid and annoyed by you?

Sakura: You'd be surprised. Being the daughter of Satan doesn't have its benefits in that field.

Kyuubi: That's awful.

Sakura: So why..Why get to know me if your getting paid for this simple little job.

Kyuubi: I'm not getting paid.

Sakura: What.

Kyuubi: Besides I want to get to know who im going to be watching and protecting. Doesn't that make sense?

Sakura: Yea -blushes- I guess it does.

Kyuubi: Why are you blushing Sakura?

Sakura: I'm not im just hot..It's hot in here.

Kyuubi: It feels fine in here, are you sick?

Kyuubi feels Sakuras head and she backs off.

Sakura: N-no im fine really!

Kyuubi: If you say so my dear.

Emiko: ugh. I'm going back to bed.

Kyuubi: -stares-

Emiko: What are you looking at?

Kyuubi: Nothing. Why do you hate me so?

Emiko: I don't particularly like anyone so don't take it personally.

Kyuubi: Why?

Emiko: Keep asking and I'll hate you more.

Kyuubi: You love Sakura right.

Emiko: Her and Dementio are the only ones I care about.

Kyuubi: I see. Well maybe I'll gain that love eventually.

Emiko: Ha haha ha haaaaaa..That's funny.

Kyuubi: But im serious.

Emiko: ?

Kyuubi: I want to gain your trust and love -smiles-

Emiko looks over Kyuubi. "This red haired abomination?" she thought. "Wants my trust?" She frowned. "Why him? Why now?"

Emiko: Whatever I don't care just leave Sakura alone

Kyuubi: But how am I to protect her if I leave her alone?

Emiko: You know what I mean you little bitch.

Kyuubi: Of course I do.

Emiko: ugh!

With that Emiko returns to her bed.

Sakura: Don't mind her she's always like that.

Kyuubi: I'm sorry that I frightened you like that.

Sakura: It's okay I was just surprised.

Kyuubi: No really I didn't mean to scare you. Please if you must punish me for what I did.

Sakura: Absolutely not.

Kyuubi: But why?

Sakura: Because It's not right.

Kyuubi: But..are you sure?

Sakura: Yes I'm sure okay?

Kyuubi: Okay then. So do you want me to leave or stay?

Sakura: You can st-

Emiko: NOOOOOOO!

Sakura: Uhh...You can st-

Emiko: NIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Kyuubi: I got it.

Sakura: Haha.

Emiko: Leaving -sneaks out window-

Well that's my first writing. Hehe I'm so excited for this I can't wait to write more. I hope you all have enjoyed this.


End file.
